Unbridled Glory
by Crystal-Nimrodel
Summary: Bregion – a once proud stallion of Gondor longs for freedom. He lives for the day when he will no longer be captive to those he once served. His desperation has driven him to the very brink of insanity. But for a horse who is judged and condemned, ca


**Title**: Unbridled Glory

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Drama

**WARNING**: None

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Faramir, Boromir, Denethor, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Bregion who is from my own imagination and therefore are the only one I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: Before the War of the Ring. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: Bregion – a once proud stallion of Gondor longs for freedom. He lives for the day when he will no longer be captive to those he once served. His desperation has driven him to the very brink of insanity. But for a horse who is judged and condemned, can there ever be any hope?

Chapter 1

The morning sun had barely risen over the walled city of Minas Tirith, and already there was activity down in the market place. Traders were advertising their stock whilst wives and children bustled around, each and every woman on a single mission to find suitable food for their families. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a panicked shout ripped through the clear air, turning many heads.  
  
"**MOVE!** EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
Only seconds later, the thundering of hooves could be heard hurtling through the narrow cobbled streets, the distant faint shouts of people as it came nearer. The market was suddenly deserted, the previous occupants having suddenly retreated into nearby buildings to watch from a safe distance.  
  
Suddenly, a lone stallion tore through the vacated market place, scattering tables and stalls as it bolted as if its very life were in jeopardy. The horse's coat was a glossy chestnut that shimmered in the dawn light as it ran, its dark mane whipping against its face and its tail streaming like a banner behind it. But it was the eyes. His eyes were wild, untamed as the desolate wilderness. They glinted with the essence of madness and the whites were just visible, a sign that the horse was frightened out of its wits, or truly mad.  
  
Behind the racing stallion came three other riders, each trying desperately to catch up with the horse in an attempt to calm it. However, every time a rider came within a good distance of reaching the stallion, he would put on a new spurt of speed and they would lose him again.  
  
As he ran, the stallion snorted and tossed his head, scattering pebbles and dust as he sped through the streets of the city, trying frantically to find an escape route from his pursuers. Finally, he came within sight of the gate out into the open fields and picking up his hooves, the stallion made a last daring bid for freedom. The rumbling of his hunters' steeds echoed and reverberated off the stone walls of the buildings as he passed, but the stallion's desperation urged him on. He could see the gate. It was getting closer. Closer. Just a few more strides…..  
  
"GOT HIM!"  
  
The stallion reared up in pure fury, feeling the noose of capture around his proud neck once more. He pulled and strained with all the might he could muster, against the strength of the men holding him down, until finally, he gave up and stood silent and mournful amidst the clearing dust clouds. His ears twitched as he harkened to the re-emergence of the people from their houses and he watched. He saw the gate close once more, just mere feet from him and heard the near deafening bang as the sturdy doors were locked and bolted.  
  
Once more, the stallion had lost. He resigned to being led away by his captors, only glancing back for a brief moment, to stare sorrowfully at that which should have been his and had been so cruelly snatched away at the last moment.  
  
Freedom, once again, had evaded him.


End file.
